Entre Pinceles y una Clave de Sol
by LadyKuroyukihime
Summary: Yami es un escritor famoso que por casualidades de la vida se encuentra con Yugi y lo deja vivir en su departamento. ¿Podrá Yami resistir las travesuras de su nuevo acompañante? YamixYugi


No, no, no y no. Mis trabajos últimamente son un completo desastre, no consigo pintar algo perfecto algo que pueda satisfacerme.

He intentado de todo, niños, naturaleza, gente grande y no… no reflejan lo que quiero plasmar con cada pincelada en el oleo. Sé que soy uno de los más reconocidos del país, sé que tengo mucho que pintar a veces, pero quisiera encontrar algo perfecto para pintar

-¡Yami! – escuche que una voz me sacaba de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Joey? – le pregunte al ver al rubio acercarse

-El museo quiere exponer tus pinturas que reconstruiste, también quiere que abras una galería con tu nombre – me anuncio

-Ya veo

-¿Te pasa algo? Tú no eres así

Lo mire extrañado, pero en parte tenía razón, el que esté buscando algo perfecto para retratar me tenía frustrado.

-Es verdad – le contesté

-El trabajo debe estar agotándote, porque no vas y te das una vuelta por ahí. – sugirió

-Sabes que odio los lugares con mucha gente

-Pero tal vez encuentres algo que pintar, por primera vez se positivo Yami ¿Sabías que hay un mundo por explorar además del que tanto te gusta retratar?

-No me hables como si fuera un conquistador buscando nuevas tierras – me enfadé

-Claro Oh! Poderoso maestro y faraón de la pintura Yami Atemu – se arrodilló el rubio

Sonreí con orgullo. Yo soy único, no puede haber nadie como yo ¿acaso puede existir un ser perfecto con un don para las artes como el mío? Claro que no, muchos han intentado superarme pero nadie lo consiguió, NADIE.

-Bien daré una vuelta – añadí

Joey se sonrió, por primera vez accedí a que me de sugerencias, bueno una vuelta no cambiará nada.

Tomé mi chaqueta negra y mi sombrero (un artista como yo debe pasar desapercibido) salí, rechazando la propuesta de que Joey me acompañara, aunque haya usado la escusa de que es demasiado tarde para que un joven de mi edad ande merodeando las calles.

Caminé sumergido en mis pensamientos, la gente pasaba y yo me convertí en el fantasma ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor de mí. El viento se agitaba con fuerza, en uno de mis descuidos mi sombrero salió volando hacia un callejón.

-Suéltame, por favor, te lo suplico – imploraba una voz dulce desde el interior del callejón.

-Que niño más lindo, yo quiero ir primero – contestaba alguien más con una voz gruesa

-No… por favor…de…detente – seguía implorando la voz dulce, pero esta vez lanzó algo parecido a un gemido.

-Hermoso niño – contestó la voz en un tono seductor

Quise irme de allí y hacer como si yo no había escuchado nada, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el callejón desafiando a ese tipo.

-¡Suéltalo! – grité mientras golpeaba el rostro del tipo quien cayó a unos centímetros de donde me encontraba.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos?! – me gritó desde el piso

Lo miré fijamente, él retrocedió casi asustado. Me acerqué lentamente para darle una patada en el estómago que creo le hizo escupir sangre. El tipo cayó enfrente de mí y yo puse mi pierna sobre su cuello.

-Espero que con esto aprendas a no fastidiar gente inocente – lo amenacé mientras hundía más mi pie en él.

-¡Espera, lo vas a matar! – escuche gritar a la misma voz dulce

-Vámonos – ordené tomando del brazo al joven que salvé.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a mi departamento, que por suerte no quedaba lejos de allí. El joven no me había dirigido la palabra, la verdad es que ni yo mismo me fijé bien en quien era, además traía puesto una capucha para ocultar su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté al estar dentro del departamento

El joven se limitó a sentarse en uno de mis sillones, tenía la cabeza agachada y cubierta con la capucha.

-Si – respondió con nerviosismo – Gra…gracias por salvarme

-Por nada – tomé una toalla para limpiar su rostro – Déjame verte – ordené

El chico se cubrió más abrazando sus rodillas.

-Confia en mí – tomé su mano.

El chico alzó lentamente su rostro dejándome totalmente petrificado.

Su rostro era perfecto, hermoso. Tenía los ojos color amatista, su piel era blanca, sus labios estaban delineados delicadamente. Todo él era perfecto, la mejor obra del mejor artista, ese rostro que se parece al mío… ese rostro que parece heredado de los mismos dioses.

Inconscientemente tomé su capucha, el joven seguía inmóvil, lentamente la fui quitando revelando así a un cabello tricolor en forma de estrella.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté saliendo de mi asombro.

-Yugi… Yugi Motou – respondió

-Mi nombre es Yami, ¿Dónde vives?

-Yo… no lo recuerdo

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No, la verdad solo recuerdo haber despertado en el parque, luego caminé perdido un rato… y… ese hombre apareció, él me dijo que me ayudaría… pero mintió, me llevó a ese callejón y luego tú me salvaste. Yami te debo un gran favor – relató Yugi con cierta tristeza.

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, si quieres – me levanté, tanta cercanía me resultaba un poco peligroso.

-¿Enserio? – sonrió, sus ojos brillaban

-Sí, claro. Yo estaré a cargo de ti mientras buscamos quien eres

-Yupiiiii – exclamó entusiasmado mientras se levantaba del sillón – Te prometo que nos llevaremos bien, es mas cuidaré que no sea una molestia para ti Yami-san – Yugi tomó mis manos fuertemente.

-De acurdo – me sonrojé

Yugi comenzó a saltar por todo lugar, estaba demasiado feliz al parecer.

"En qué me he metido, solo espero que no termine poniendo la casa de cabeza" – pensé mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza.

Después de un rato Yugi se quedó dormido en el sofá cama, parecía un angel caído. Su semblante era tan tranquilo, tan relajado, como si nada pudiese interrumpir ese sueño.

Tomé un lápiz y comencé a dibujarlo en mi cuaderno, tan exacto, tan preciso. Ese rostro de ángel que solo se compara con el mío ¿Por qué es tan parecido a mí? Eso no me importa ya, había encontrado a mi modelo, a mi inspiración… a quien sería mi compañero.

-Yami, que gusto verte de nuevo – me saludó una voz seria que reconocería siempre.

-Primo Seto ¿Cómo has estado? – lo saludé después de que el castaño entrara a mi oficina.

Seto Kaiba, dueño y señor del grupo Kaiba&Motou que nuestros padres fundaron. La compañía especializada en todo tipo de artes, ya sea música, pintura, danza, películas, etc. Claro que yo también soy algo como el vicepresidente de nuestra compañía. Somos una de las más exitosas del país y a nivel mundial.

-Quisiera ir a tu departamento, necesito hablar en privado contigo – me anunció

-Como digas querido primo – respondí

Ambos nos dirigimos al descapotable rojo, un Ferrari, típico de Seto. En pocos minutos estábamos en mi departamento, subimos por el ascensor, pero antes de abrir la puerta detuve a Seto.

-Escucha, ahora estoy ayudando a un chico que es parecido a mí, te pido no seas muy frío con él – sugerí

-¿Tú? ¿El gran Yami está viviendo con alguien? Esto sí que es nuevo, ya quiero conocer a tu victima – se burló

Abrí la puerta… Seto y yo nos quedamos en shock por segundos.

Yugi estaba bailando con música coreana en alto volumen, bueno eso no me molestaba tanto… lo que en verdad me llamó la atención fue…

-¡Soy un Dorito! – exclamó Yugi mientras continuaba bailando… vestido de… ¿un dorito?

Cerré la puerta casi inmediatamente, Seto me miraba con asombro.

-Nunca creí que tendrías a un chico bailando con disfraz de comida en tu departamento. ¿Tienes fiebre Yami? – se burló

-Cállate, estoy bien – grité

-Está bien primo, mejor te dejo solo con tu dorito – se volvió a burlar

Estaba sonrojado, no sabía en donde esconderme, la vergüenza era grande. Creo que un poco más y deberían colgarme en un semáforo para que los carros se detengan.

Seto se retiró, yo volví al departamento.

-I'm so curious yeah! – seguía cantando Yugi

-¡Yugi! – grité enfadado

-¡Yami! ¡Qué bueno que regresas! estaba navegando en internet cuando encontré este grupo coreano que me encantó y también busqué en tu closet y me encontré con este disfraz ¿No te gusta? – me explicó dándome un abrazo.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo parecido – ordené molesto

-Lo lamento – se disculpó Yugi

Entré a mi cuarto molesto, ahora me había convertido en la burla de mi propio primo por culpa de un dorito… un lindo dorito. Sé que Yugi es inocente, lo puedo ver en su mirada y eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de él.

Bueno no puedo juzgarlo aun, estos son los primeros días de la época más feliz de mi vida, los días que nunca olvidaré y que cambiaron mi vida para siempre.

* * *

_Hola n.n Este es mi primer fanfic espero que haya sido de su agrado :D asi que por favor comenten si les gustó, si no, si me quieren colgar por haber hecho malgastar su tiempo etc, n.n/_

_Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
